Descendants, A New Life
by Le Dragoon
Summary: Sequel to Descendants, Earth's New Hope. Goku, Kara, and Vegeta have settled down since they went on their journey to find dragonballs but unfortunately, peace doesn't last forever.
1. Our Life Together

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
~~~~Sequel to Descendents, Earth's New Hope. You don't have to read the first one but you might get confused if you don't. And for those of you that read my first one while I was working on it, thanks for your support and uh. . .SailorFangirl. . .thanks for the uh. . . birthday cake. O.o() ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hey Goku. . .What's wrong?" Kara walked up to him slowly with a concerned expression.  
  
"We broke up. . .Terra and me."  
  
Kara gasped and her eyes widened. "Oh Goku." She hugged him awkwardly.  
  
"Heh. You're getting too big to hug now." He put his hand on her stomach and smiled weakly.  
  
Kara looked down. "Yeah well it's starting to get annoying. You wouldn't believe how many things I've knocked over today." She shook her head, "But that's not important."  
  
"I'm ok, really. I've known for a while that things weren't going to work out. We barely knew each other when we got together. It was just a crush. . ."  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It's kind of a relief. . .She was starting to get really mean." He laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well if there's anything I can do. . ."  
  
"Nah, I should be the one helping you out." He led her to the living room and helped her to sit down on the couch.  
  
Kara let out a deep breath and rested her hand on top of her stomach. "I'll be glad when this is over."  
  
"I see the mood swings have calmed down since this morning."  
  
Kara glared at him. "What mood swings!?!?!?!"  
  
Goku moved down the couch looking mildly scared. "Uh did I say mood swings? Uh I meant uh. . .Still have a good appetite?"  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm fat!?!?!?! You try carrying around an eight pound bowling ball!!!"  
  
He inched even further away. "You're not fat. . .You're beautiful. Look at you, you're glowing."  
  
". . .Really?"  
  
"Yes, of course!" ~Please don't hit me~  
  
She reached out and grabbed him pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
Goku hugged her nervously. "Well uh. . .I'm going to go find Vegeta, I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
  
"Ok. Try looking outside, I think he's training."  
  
"Ok, thanks." He got up and walked out of the living room.  
  
Kara sighed quietly and placed a hand on her stomach once more.  
  
  
  
Two years had passed since the day that Goku, Kara, and Vegeta had found the dragonballs. Soon after, Kara and Vegeta got engaged and were married only months later. After the honeymoon, Goku accepted Vegeta's offer to move into Capsule Corporation. He decided that his late grandmother's house held too many memories and it would be best if he left. Kara was now eight months pregnant. Vegeta became more excited and yet more nervous with each passing day.  
  
  
  
Goku walked outside and approached Vegeta who was kicking and punching at the air rapidly. "Hey!" He stopped behind Vegeta and crossed his arms. "Helloooo."  
  
Vegeta spun around and before he could stop himself, he punched Goku in the face.  
  
"Ah!" Goku put his hand over his face and stumbled back.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Goku!"  
  
Goku moved his hand and waved a bit, "Nice to see you too bro."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't even know you were there."  
  
"It's ok. But what's with you? I was talking to you and you didn't even hear me."  
  
Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I guess I'm just a bit distracted."  
  
"Oh, is this about Kara again?"  
  
"Yeah. . .Kara." He sighed and walked over to the Capsule Corp building.  
  
Goku followed him inside. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
A robot came up to Vegeta and handed him a towel. "Thanks." He wiped his sweat-drenched face as they walked down the hall. "I just don't know what to do. The love of my life is in there doing this wonderful thing and soon she'll give birth to my child. . .but. . ."  
  
"You're scared?"  
  
"A little. . .A lot. . .I just don't think I'm ready for this."  
  
Goku put his hands behind his head and sighed. "It's a big responsibility but I know you can do it. You're just nervous. I'm sure once it's born you'll feel better."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hey it's not like you're the one carrying it. You've got my cousin knocked up and now she's eating more then the two of us combined, she looks like a melon, she has to deal with all the discomforts, and the mood swings! My god. She's one scary dame."  
  
"I know, I know. I'm just being paranoid, I'll get over it."  
  
"Of course you will."  
  
~Yeah right. . .~ "Oh, by the way, why are you back so early? I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Terra."  
  
"Yeah, about that. . ."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Not 100% sure where I'm going with this one O.o just bare with me. 


	2. Concern

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Alright, this should do it." Neko pulled off her glasses and spun around in her chair to face Vegeta. "If you press this button, the grid zooms in. This one makes it zoom out. And this one you press when you want to know precisely how far you are away from the closest one."  
  
Vegeta took the contraption from her. "Thanks mom. This may come in handy some day. Where did you put the dragonball?"  
  
"I put it in that safe over there." Neko pointed to the large metal box at the other end of the room.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I tried to make it as durable as possible. It's almost impossible to break."  
  
"Good."  
  
Neko stood up and looked at his face. "So how are you feeling?"  
  
"Oh um. . .I'm fine."  
  
"Goku told me how you felt about this whole pregnancy thing."  
  
"What?!" ~Damnit Goku~ "Mom, I really don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Neko smiled and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Vegeta smiled back. "I'm going to go check on Kara."  
  
Neko nodded and watched as her son left the lab. She sat back down, put her glasses back on and began work on one of her many mechanical devices.  
  
  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and concentrated on Kara's energy. He followed it and ended up outside. "Kara." She was standing in the middle of the yard, back faced to him, and was staring aimlessly at the sky. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kara lowered her head. "I. . .I don't know. I don't even remember coming out here." Her voice was soft and confused.  
  
". . .Maybe you need some sleep."  
  
"No. I'm not tired. . .Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you. . .sense something strange?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed. "No. Kara I really think you should get inside."  
  
". . .No. I'm ok. . .I just want to stay out here for a little while longer. . ." Her voice trailed off and she looked back up at the sky.  
  
"Ok. But I'm going to get you some water and I really don't want you staying out here much longer. You need to rest."  
  
". . ."  
  
Vegeta headed back for the Capsule Corp. building hesitantly. There was something about Kara that just didn't seem right to him.  
  
*****  
  
Goku shut the refrigerator door and saw Vegeta at the sink, filling a glass with water. "Hey, sup?"  
  
"Just getting Kara some water." Vegeta turned the water off and walked out.  
  
Goku's expression twisted into a confused one. He ran out and caught up with Vegeta. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. Kara's acting weird."  
  
Goku laughed a bit, "Yeah those mood swings of hers are pretty scary."  
  
"No. It's not that. When I talked to her, she seemed. . .I dunno. . .distant I guess. She wasn't herself at all. She seemed to be worried about something."  
  
"Maybe she's just tired."  
  
"Maybe. . .Goku-"  
  
Goku looked at him.  
  
Vegeta dropped the glass and the two of them started running.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. Vanished

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Kara!" Vegeta practically broke down the door as he opened it to go outside. "Kara?!"  
  
"Kara!" Goku flew up into the air and looked down at the area. "Kara!"  
  
Vegeta noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He stooped down and picked it up. "Goku. . ."  
  
Goku landed next to him and looked at the device in his hand. "What is it?"  
  
Vegeta turned it over several times to examine it. He let it rest in the palm of his hand and sighed, "I think I know." He pushed the blue, oval shaped button on top of it. An image of a small, slumped over, man appeared. He cackled and then began to speak in a language that neither Vegeta nor Goku had ever heard.  
  
Vegeta dropped it and flew up into the air. "Kara! Kara!"  
  
Goku picked up the device and pressed the button, turning it off. "Vegeta, maybe we should have Neko take a look at this."  
  
Vegeta looked down at him for a moment then continued to call his wife's name.  
  
*****  
  
"Neko!" Goku barged into her lab.  
  
Neko stood up from her chair and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
Goku handed her the device.  
  
"What's this? What's going on Goku?"  
  
"We were going outside and all of a sudden Kara's ki disappeared. When we got out there this is the only thing we found."  
  
Neko looked at it and pressed the button. She watched intently as the little man spoke. When he finished, the image disappeared. "I've never heard such a language." She stared at it for a moment as if considering something. "I have a machine that'll help me analyze this and translate it. But there's no telling how long it will take. A couple hours. . .days. . .weeks even."  
  
Goku sighed and nodded. "Please do whatever you can. We can't sense Kara at all so we can only assume the worst. Vegeta's freaking out."  
  
Neko nodded. "I'll start right away."  
  
"Thanks." Goku walked out of the lab and went back outside to where Vegeta was.  
  
"Kara! Kara!"  
  
Goku flew up to him and sighed, "Your mom's going to try to translate that thing we found. Come on, let's go back inside."  
  
"No! I'm staying out here till I find her."  
  
Goku glared at him, "I'm just as worried as you are but until we know where she's been taken, there's nothing we can do."  
  
"What make's you think she's been taken away?! She's probably just messing with us." Vegeta turned away from him and yelled out, "This isn't funny Kara!!!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around. "Stop being stupid! She wouldn't do this to us. You've got to face facts, she's been kidnapped and taken some place where we can't sense her. . .either that or. . .she's-"  
  
"Don't you dare say it!" Vegeta pushed him away fiercely. "You don't know a damn thing!"  
  
"That's it!" Goku quickly flew behind Vegeta and slammed his fist into his spine.  
  
This forced Vegeta to fly downward and hit the ground hard. He pushed himself up and spit some dirt out of his mouth.  
  
Goku landed behind Vegeta with his arms crossed. "You have to face facts Vegeta. She's probably in great danger. But losing your head won't help get her back."  
  
Vegeta turned over and looked up at him. "How can you be so calm?"  
  
"After living with you and Kara as long as I have. . .It's very hard for me to lose my cool."  
  
". . .Mom's translating it?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku helped him up. "Let's go see if there's anything we can do to help."  
  
*****  
  
Kara moaned and opened her eyes. There was nothing but darkness surrounding her. "Oh my head. . ." She put her hand over her forehead uneasily. She tried raising her arm above her head but something stopped her from reaching that high. She put her left hand around her right wrist and felt a cool metal ring surrounding it. She touched her other wrist and felt the same thing. There was nothing attached to the rings but they were definitely the cause of her lack of mobility. "Where the hell am I?"  
  
There was a wicked cackle that seemed to echo around her.  
  
"Who's there?!" She looked around nervously but could see nothing besides black, empty space.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. I'll Find You

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Has it gotten any further?"  
  
Neko turned around in her chair and sighed. "No Vegeta. It hasn't gotten any further since you asked me two minutes ago."  
  
Vegeta nodded and left the lab. "Come. . .destiny. It's been five hours and that's all we have."  
  
*****  
  
"Mmuph." Kara let her hands drop to her lap. Her fingers were raw and bloody from trying to break the rings off of her wrists. She looked into the endless darkness, searching for some sign of life. "Whoever's there. . .please help me." She closed her eyes and listened carefully at the distant whispering. One of them she couldn't understand, as he was speaking in an unfamiliar language.  
  
"Ach may teg kana somishy. Basham fatala human harl bees."  
  
A gruffer voice responded. "Very well."  
  
Kara covered her eyes as a blinding light filled the area.  
  
"Saiyan."  
  
Kara moved her hands from her eyes and looked up. Two cloaked figures stood in front of her. One of them tossed what looked like a piece of fruit at her. Kara caught it and looked back up at them. "Who are you? Why have you kidnapped me?"  
  
One of them laughed softly and waved his hand in front of her. The rings on her wrists disappeared. "All your questions will be answered in time." The two of them turned around and began to walk away.  
  
Kara got up as quickly as she was able and ran after them. She didn't get very far, however, until something stopped her and sent her crashing to the ground. She got up slowly and put her hand out. It seemed there was an invisible wall there. She kept her hand on it and walked around to see if there was an opening. There wasn't. She was no longer bound by her wrists, but she was confined to this small area. She sat down uncomfortably then laid back, glancing at the fruit in her hand. "This doesn't make any sense." Two small tears escaped her eyes as she shut them. "Vegeta. . .I know you'll save me."  
  
*****  
  
"Why is it taking so damn long!?" Vegeta hit the armrest on the couch, causing it to break off.  
  
"Calm down. Your mom's working as fast as she can."  
  
Vegeta grabbed his head. His breathing became heavy, as if he was having trouble taking in air.  
  
Goku took a small step towards him. "Vegeta-"  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Goku sighed. "Ok." He turned around and left the room.  
  
Vegeta looked up at a picture of Kara on the mantel. "I'll find you, I swear."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry it's been so long but the wonderful people at ff.net decided that there was something wrong with one of my fics so they froze my account for a while. 


	5. To The Rescue

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"She's sleeping."  
  
"Yeah. . .mom?" Vegeta tapped her on the shoulder, "Mom?"  
  
"I didn't do it!!!" Neko screamed as she jumped out of her chair. She looked at Goku and Vegeta and attempted to straighten out her hair, "Oh, hello boys." She sat back down and rubbed her eyes, "Sorry, I must have dozed off."  
  
"S'ok mom. You haven't slept in two days, you should go lie down."  
  
"No, no." She took a sip of her cold coffee and made a face. "Ech." After putting her mug down, she continued her work. "I'll rest when this is done. Oh, and it's gotten a lot further since we last looked at it." She took the device out of her machine and set it down on a table. She pressed the button and the image of the little man appeared.  
  
"Greetings. You know little at this time and I apologize for that but I have been sworn to secrecy. You must come and face your destiny. Remember that forest you visited all those years ago? The one that led to Slegna. I shall be waiting for you there. But listen carefully, this is important. You-"  
  
Neko shut it off and sighed. "That's as far as it's gotten."  
  
"Great! Thanks mom." Vegeta hugged her then ran out of the lab.  
  
"Wait!" Goku chased after him. "Where do you think you're going?!"  
  
"The forest!"  
  
"But the message isn't done yet!"  
  
"I don't care! We know where to go now!" He burst through the front door and flew up into the air, Goku close behind.  
  
"But he was going to say something that he said was important!"  
  
"I don't care. I'm going to rescue Kara."  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta, I still think this is a bad idea."  
  
"Yeah well you can go back if you want. I'm not going to go back home until I find Kara." Vegeta leaned up against a tree and crossed his arms. "Where the hell is he?"  
  
"Das. Vangatrue" Came an eerie voice.  
  
Vegeta and Goku looked around.  
  
"Show yourself!" Vegeta clenched his fists, "Give Kara back!"  
  
"Vegeta. . ." Goku fell to his knees and passed out.  
  
"Goku!" Vegeta kneeled down beside him, "Wake up. What's wrong with-" Vegeta's eyes widened. Goku started fading until he eventually disappeared. "What the-" Vegeta suddenly felt himself get dizzy. He fell over and the last thing he saw was a little man standing over him.  
  
  
  
"Mmuph."  
  
Vegeta regained consciousness at the sound of his friend's voice. He opened his eyes but the only thing he could see in the darkness was a faint light in the distance. "Goku? Are you there?"  
  
"Yeah." Goku transformed into his super saiyan form and illuminated a small area around him with the golden light.  
  
Vegeta transformed as well and got to his feet. "Where are we?"  
  
"Beats me. . ." He looked at Vegeta curiously. "Do you hear that?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and listened carefully. He could hear a faint sobbing in the distance. "It sounds like it's coming from that light over there. Let's go check it out."  
  
"It could be a trap." Goku said without thinking.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku and rolled his eyes, "We've already fallen into a trap genius. What else are we supposed to do?"  
  
Goku rubbed the back of his neck, "Heh, yeah you're right."  
  
"Ok, then let's go."  
  
Goku nodded and the two of them set off. As they walked, the sobbing grew louder and the light, brighter.  
  
Their eyes widened and they broke into a run. "Kara!"  
  
Kara moved her hands away from her eyes and gasped. "Vegeta! Goku!" Her eyes widened, "Wait there's a-"  
  
"Ooof!" Goku and Vegeta both smashed into the invisible wall and fell over.  
  
"-wall. . ." Kara got to her feet slowly and put her hands on her back. "Oh man."  
  
The guys got up and put their hands on the wall. "What the hell is this?" Goku asked as he banged on it.  
  
"I don't know, but the area inside is filled with light now. . .They finally decided to let me see and move around."  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
Kara looked at Vegeta and tried to wipe the tears off of her face, "I don't know. They wore cloaks but I think they're the people who brought me here." She put her hand up to the barrier over his. "I knew you'd come and save me."  
  
Vegeta nodded. ~I'm so glad she's alright~ "Now we have to figure out how to get you out of here."  
  
But as soon as he said that, the wall disappeared. They all stood there in shocked silence for a moment until Goku looked at Vegeta, "Oh, you're good."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and took hold of Kara's hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. Not In Kansas Anymore

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
Neko slowly took the communication device out of the machine, set it on her desk and turned it on.  
  
"Greetings. You know little at this time and I apologize for that but I have been sworn to secrecy. You must come and face your destiny. Remember that forest you visited all those years ago? The one that led to Slegna. I shall be waiting for you there. But listen carefully, this is important. You should come prepared with plenty of food and supplies, this journey may be a long one and will certainly test your limits. Good luck, I look forward to the day we meet."  
  
Neko stared at it blankly. "Oh no. . ." She searched through her lab coat frantically and pulled out a cell phone. She quickly dialed a number and put the phone to her ear. It rang and rang and no answer. "Come on Vegeta, pick up. . ."  
  
*****  
  
"I wish it wasn't so dark in here." Goku whined, starting to get tired from being in his super saiyan form.  
  
"I could transform and let you guys rest for a while."  
  
Vegeta grabbed Kara's shoulder. "Don't. You know how badly it affected you when you did that two months ago."  
  
Kara sighed. "Yeah. . ."  
  
They had been wandering in the darkness for hours. Not long ago they had found an entryway to what seemed to be a maze of stone hallways. The place had a retched musk filling it. Occasionally a rat scurried by or a spider's web blocked their way.  
  
"This is hopeless." Kara let out a painful sigh and leaned against one of the damp walls.  
  
"Kara don't give up." Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall.  
  
Kara winced at the pain that intensified in her wrist when Vegeta grabbed her.  
  
"I know you're tired and this is very hard for you but when we get back home I'm going to take really good care of you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Vegeta and Kara looked over at Goku.  
  
"Cheer up, I may have found our ray of hope." Goku pointed down a hallway where something glinted from the golden light he was putting off.  
  
The three of them made their way down the hall and it became clearer what the object was. "A ladder." Goku put his hand on the cool, moist steel. "I'll climb up first to make sure it's stable." He climbed up it, being careful not to slip. When he reached the top he put his hand over his head and tried to push up on the surface. One spot on the ceiling was loose and Goku pushed it up and tossed it aside. Brilliant, golden light flooded down onto them. Goku climbed up through the opening.  
  
"Goku." Vegeta called up to him, "What do you see up there?"  
  
"Holy shit." Was Goku's only response.  
  
"Do you think you can manage flying up there?"  
  
Kara nodded and flew up.  
  
Vegeta followed. He came out and landed beside Kara.  
  
Kara slowly put her hand up to her mouth, "Oh my. . ."  
  
They were standing on top of a grassy hill that overlooked a large city. But everything was different. In the sky there were two suns. A transparent, blue tinted dome covered the enormous city. Machines soared through the air, the buildings were all dome shaped, and though that were at a distance, they could tell that the inhabitants were from may different species they had never seen.  
  
"Vegeta, please tell me you know this place." Kara's voice was shaky.  
  
". . .no. . .all I know is that. . .it's not earth."  
  
"What are we going to do now?"  
  
No one answered. Goku sat down and sighed. "Well we've got to think of something."  
  
"No shit!" Kara yelled.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her from behind just before she could hit Goku. "Kara, calm down."  
  
Kara jerked out of his grip and crossed her arms.  
  
"We should go into the city and find a place to rest."  
  
Goku stood up, "Are you crazy?! Who knows what they'd do to us!"  
  
"If we stay here then we'll be discovered sooner or later. We may as well take a chance."  
  
Goku sighed, "I guess you're right."  
  
"Just remember to mind your manners."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yes mom."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	7. Checking In

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
The three semi-saiyans walked through the city streets as casually as possible.  
  
"No one seems to mind us so far." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Shh." Kara stuck her thumbnail into Goku's spine.  
  
He winced and looked at her, "What was that for?"  
  
Vegeta turned his head towards Goku, "Just don't talk. Ok?"  
  
"Humph." Goku crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
Vegeta stopped and tapped someone who looked almost human, "Excuse me."  
  
The creature turned and looked at him.  
  
"Do you know where we can find an Inn?"  
  
"Mach ta?"  
  
". . .Vegeta he doesn't speak English." Kara took hold of his hand and gently tried to pull him away.  
  
"Hold on a second Kara." He pulled his hand away from her. He pressed his palms together and put them up to the side of his head as if to indicate laying on a pillow. "Sleep."  
  
The creature looked at him curiously for a moment then pointed to the building right behind them.  
  
"Thanks." Vegeta bowed and they walked towards the building. "See, I told you I'd find a place."  
  
Kara rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."  
  
They entered and walked up to the counter. The place didn't look much different from an earth hotel except for the unusual beings walking around it.  
  
"Excuse me, do you speak English?" Vegeta asked the purple-skinned creature behind the counter.  
  
It picked something up and clipped it to the side of Vegeta's ear. "Foreigners shouldn't wander around this place without a translator."  
  
Vegeta touched the tiny metal device that was clamped onto his ear. "This is a translator?"  
  
"Of course it is. Now is there something I can help you with?"  
  
". . .We'd like a room."  
  
"Very well. Place your hand here." He pointed to a green screen that was embedded in the counter.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on top of it and a bright green light flickered.  
  
"Thank you for staying at the Bizen Inn." He handed Vegeta a card with a symbol on it then he took the translator off of Vegeta's ear.  
  
Vegeta nodded and slowly turned around to look at the other two. "I guess we look for a door with this symbol on it." He handed the card to Kara.  
  
Soon after. . ."Here!" Kara pointed at an oval shaped door with the symbol on it.  
  
"How do you reckon we open it?" Vegeta pushed on the door lightly.  
  
Kara walked a little closer and the door slid up into the wall. "Hm. . .I guess you just have to walk up to it with the card."  
  
The three of them walked in slowly. There were two beds in the middle of the small room and a flat screen on the wall opposite them. A door on the other end of the room led to what they assumed to be a bathroom.  
  
Kara walked straight to the closest bed and sat down on it. "Oh my."  
  
Vegeta rushed to her side, "What? What's wrong???"  
  
Kara laid back and smiled, "Nothing. . .It's just. . .This bed is SO comfortable!"  
  
Vegeta laughed a little, took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. "You can rest easy n-" he pushed her sleeve back a little and looked at her wrist which was badly cut and bruised as were certain sections of her fingers. He looked at her other hand and it was the same. "Kara what happened?"  
  
"Oh. . .They had me in some kind of weird bondage and I was trying to escape. . .that's why it's like that." Kara slowly pulled her hands away and laid them at her side, "But it doesn't hurt anymore. . ." She closed her eyes, "I'm just so. . tired. . ."  
  
Vegeta smiled and touched her cheek lightly. He turned his head and looked at Goku. "You know. . .You've been awfully quiet. . .are you ok?"  
  
Goku walked past him and laid down on the other bed. "You told me not to talk. Remember?" Goku rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Vegeta smacked his forehead, "You're so immature some times." He set himself down next to Kara and slowly fell asleep.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Sorry for the wait, Imma update again soon 


	8. Check Out

Descendants, A New Life  
  
Disclaimer:: I do NOT own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
"Mmm. . ." Vegeta rolled over and put his arm out, searching for something. ". . ." All that could be felt were the sheets on the bed he was laying on. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Kara?"  
  
"She wasn't feeling good so she went to take a shower."  
  
Vegeta looked over at Goku who was staring mindlessly at the flat screen on the wall. He glanced at the screen, "So you figured out how to use that thing?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"What on earth. . .what are you watching?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I think Brankazoink is about to kill that other one who's name I can't quite ca-" He noticed the look on Vegeta's face, "What?!"  
  
"You can't even understand it!"  
  
"Sure I can! It's all in the body motion and tone of voice."  
  
"I give up. . ." He got of the bed and walked up to the bathroom door. "Kara, honey." He knocked on the door lightly. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Please just leave me alone, I'll be out in a minute."  
  
He heard the water from the shower stop. "Alright."  
  
"Oh Hacklisha how could you!"  
  
Vegeta turned and glanced at Goku. "You've got serious problems man."  
  
Goku rubbed his eyes, "Do not! So what if I like watching soap operas on a different planet with species I don't even recognize and a language I don't understand! Is that so wrong?!"  
  
". . .Yes."  
  
The door opened and Kara walked out with the same clothes on that she had slept in and her wet hair tied back.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like shit." She looked at the screen and then at Goku. "Turn that shit off and let's get the hell out of here and find a way of this damn planet!"  
  
Goku hastily turned it off.  
  
"Hun. . .Calm down."  
  
"You calm down! Don't tell me what to do!" Kara gritted her teeth together and put her hand on her back.  
  
"Kara?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
". . .Nothing. . ." Both men looked at her feeling a bit scared.  
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here and find a way back home!"  
  
Vegeta looked at her nervously, "Yes dear."  
  
Goku jumped off the bed and grabbed the room card. He went up to the door and it opened. The three of them walked out and made their way back to the lobby. They walked up to the counter and Goku set the card down on it. The creature proceeded to clip a translator to his ear. "Are you checking out?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta handed Goku his money card which he in turn gave to the creature.  
  
"Vegeta do you really think it'll be worth anything here?" Kara asked him.  
  
"Sure, it's the same money we use on all other earth influenced planets. They'll probably just have to convert it."  
  
"But what if this place has never even heard of earth?"  
  
"They have. I mean there are some things about this place that are like earth."  
  
". . .I'm sorry sir but the scanner doesn't seem to recognize this form of money."  
  
Goku looked at him. "It doesn't?"  
  
"No. . .but that's alright. Just show me your ID tag and we'll keep it on record there until you can exchange this for some real money."  
  
". . .ID tag? Um. . ." He reached back in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He found his drivers license then handed it to him. "You mean this?"  
  
"This. . .What is this?" He looked at the three of them suspiciously. "Hold on just a second." He gave them one last glance and walked off into another room.  
  
"I think we're in trouble." Goku put his wallet back into his pocket. He turned and looked at the others. "Maybe we should just get out of here."  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
They headed towards the exit, being as casual as possible. The thing that made them worry was when Kara suddenly stopped and made a small sound.  
  
"Kara?" Vegeta put his arm around her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing. . ."  
  
Goku grabbed onto her hand. "Come on, we have to get out of here."  
  
Kara nodded and they continued walking. Goku couldn't help but notice the painful grip she had on his hand but he decided not to say anything about it. They walked outside and suddenly froze.  
  
"Patach kack!"  
  
There were half a dozed vehicles that were each floating a couple inches above the air. Standing beside each of them were inhabitants of the planet dressed up in uniforms.  
  
Goku smiled nervously, "Guess what guys. . .We're under arrest."  
  
~To be continued~ 


End file.
